Unholy Swordsman
by CaptainDaveStrider
Summary: Your name is Dave Strider, you enjoy barbecue chips, sleeping past two pm, and making some sick beats. Oh! And killing Demons with your family, how could you have forgotten? Right, you can't forget. Demonstuck Au, Drama everywhere.
1. The sins are not my own

**WARNINGS; Sadstuck, character deaths, gay boys, demons, blood, fighting, violence, and probably more.**

**to contact me my tumblr url is CaptainDaveSwagger **

**ok bye will continue soon because i get bored in school and so i started this**

* * *

><p>You squint a little as you stare past the bush that brushes up against you. If you weren't wearing a long sleeved shirt and pants, you'd be swiping away the dew from it right now. Thankfully, you didn't have to. Still, your shirt and or pants are going to have wet spots and that means they'll be cold later and urghhhh-.<p>

Narrowing your eyes ever so little, your near sighted vision successfully handicaps you again, making the figures a blur, a fuzz maybe. Fuck them if anyone thinks you're gonna get glasses. You huff out some breath before leaning in and willing your sword to come to you, it obeys and appears in between your grip in a matter of seconds. You let out a small sigh again, leaning on the tips of your feet.

You twitch your fingers ever so lightly, you lived for this adrenaline, even if your life was in danger. You smirk as you continue watching the figures crowd around the fire. There's only about three, and it seems easy enough to pull off. You're seconds from going when you freeze, the sparks of the flame flickered ever so lightly. Making a few popping noises here and there. You sniffled quietly, frozen in place as you stared at the fourth figure, there wasn't supposed to be a fourth. Why is there a fourth?

You listen to the man and woman bicker for a second before the third began arguing too. You quirked a grin at this, what clowns. They would be easy to slice, if you weren't a little off your game.

You rubbed your nose out of habit with your sleeve as you glared at them.

Damn it.

You backed up silently, keeping your sword's hilt steady in hand. Four was too much, especially not knowing of the other. You wrinkle your nose and continue to back up, careful to make any noises what so ever. Your red eyes narrowed slightly, who the hell is he?

* * *

><p>"Dave! Get the hell up, kid." The voices hissed, even though arms were wrapped around limbs and pulling. You fumble for a second before latching onto the blankets and sheets.<p>

"Fuck off." You growl out quietly when you're half off your bed and half on. You blink before rubbing the sleep out of your eyes slowly. You hated these 'wake up calls'. Especially when your brother would drag you out of your warm hide out called the covers. You did not need his shit.

"We've got business to attend ta for cryin' out loud dude." Your brother hisses, and you could tell hear him leaving. His foot steps were so quiet you could barely hear then as he left. Barely.

You opened your crimson eyes slowly and crawled back into your bed fully, staying within the warmth of the covers. Of course, you grabbed your sunglasses off the end table to your right, and smacked them on your face sloppily.

You sighed before hobbling out of the warmth of your blankets, in the morning you always did regret wearing only fucking boxers. "I like to feel the sheets." The face Dirk had when you said that was perfection.

You quickly put on some black jeans and a plain white tee shirt with your favorite red converses before leaving your room.

The smell of bacon takes your nose as you descend down the stairs. You hate stairs, which is why Dirk gave you the attic room. "Irony." No, it's called being a dick you dumb fucker. See how he likes it when you shove a my little pony toy so far up his ass that-.

You snort as you walk into the kitchen and find Roxy already munching on some eggs and apparently drinking some type of juice. Actually, scratch that, it's probably a martini. Ever since Rose died Roxy tended to drink all the time.

"Yo Roxy." You say, attempting to cover your southern drawl as best as you possibly can. To which she looks up at you, eggs in her fork still waiting to be eaten.

"Hey Davey." She replies through a bite of eggs, giving you a weird lop sided grin. Damn, her teeth are white.

"Want anythin' Dave?" Dirk mutters as he sits on the counter, eating some type of toast. It looks burnt, but Dirk preferred it burnt.

"You know Dave hates drinking in the morning." Roxy muttered as you flickered your eyes back and forth from them both.

"Eating, He hates eating, Rox." Dirk muttered as he stared (you think) at her from the counter as he chewed his bread slowly.

"I'd hate eating rocks too!" Roxy joked softly, focusing on her eggs as she stabbed them brutally, making you almost wince as the fork clashed with the platr.

"Whatever, anyhow..." Dirk said slowly as he took another bite, "There's been a really big hype of demonic energy up north, so guess where we're heading." Dirk said gracefully through a mouth of fried toasted whatever, wheat.

"I'm hoping not north, but I'm going to guess north because you hate me." You mutter out as you eye the taller blonde, not really saying anything.

This was your life.

You would wake up, get dressed, not eat, and then chase demons all the time. It had always been this way since you were about 10, you're 17 now and a trained assassin. You finally dropped our of school to aid your siblings, and it's great.

That was your life.

"Yeah, we're goin' north." Dirk confirmed as he finished his toast, ignoring your comment about hating you, watching Roxy clean off her plate of eggs.

You shrug and continue standing there in the doorway. You're currently in a hotel in South Carolina, you stayed here after fighting and defeating three weak demons. Weak, but still enough to murder humans in cold blood.

You leave after a few seconds to go pack your bags, you didn't really unpack, so it's more like just gathering your bags. Even then it's mainly just clothes. You snort as you kick the bags down the stairs. What fucking type of hotel has stairs in the rooms anyhow? Fuck them.

You flop down the stairs after you bags and sling them over your shoulders. Dirk and Roxy are muttering to each other as you pass the kitchen. You don't pay any attention as you leave the room and go down stairs to find Dirk's truck.

You find it quickly, throw your bags in the back, and then hop into the back seats. Where you quickly go back to bed.

It feels like seconds before you wake up to Dirk driving and Roxy in the passenger seat, apparently having a fight with her iPhone.

"- they even gutted him which is unheard of. It was a bloodbath, nobodies seen demons do that. He didn't even fight back." Dirk said to her, to which you hissed silently at. Gross.

"I don't see how Ampora got caught like that.." Roxy replied as she tapped at her screen. You twitched silently in the back seat, Ampora is dead?

"Eridan is pretty devastated. " Dirk said with a soft sigh, running a hand through his hair. (You think from what you could see when sitting behind him.)

"Well, it's uncommon for someone to be butchered like that, and to make it worse, they made the kid watch." Roxy slurred a little, frowning at the phone.

"Can you pull up the big hit list?" Dirk asked, making you lean forward, stretching a little.

"Same people on it." Roxy sighed, however she glanced at Dirk before quickly adding, "Fine fine."

It became silent for a few seconds before she cleared her throat, "There's no new names, still the same ones."

"Let me see." You hissed, to which she shrugged and handed you the light device.

You blinked, scrolling down the names, even though it would be so much useful to have a have a picture of them too.

Karkat Vantas, rank 34, three hunter kills, kill on sight.

Jade Harley, rank 37, one hunter kill, kill on sight.

Nepeta Lejion, rank 38, four hunter kills, kill on sight, beware of speed.

John Egbert, rank 32, three hunter kills, kill on sight.

Equius Zahhak, rank 31, four hunter kills, kill on sight, beware of strength.

You sneered and tossed the phone back. You've seen and memorized most of their names, nobody ever took a goddamned picture though.

"Anyone up north?"Dirk asked as Roxy fiddled with her phone before rolling her shoulders.

"Probably with the amount of demonic activity reports." Roxy said dully as she sighed, "Feferi and Eridan are up there currently, I told them to be wary."

You scoffed lightly at that before blocking them out, plugging your earbuds and turning on some sick beats. You eyed the landscapes outside your window. It was going to be a very long car ride.

You sniffled. Yes, sniffled, you always had very strong senses of smell. However it always smelled kind of smell, Roxy smelled like liquor, and Dirk smelled like oranges and rust. You never really told them about your sense of smell, you assumed it was just because of how awesome you are.

It seemed like hours of driving, even though you knew it wasn't. It was an hour and thirty three minutes after you had awoken that the car stopped. You had a really good internal clock.

"Get your shit, Eridan and Feferi got a room for us. We're meetin' them later." Dirk drawled as he shut the door, leaving you in the truck with only silence since Roxy climbed out earlier. You hopped out pretty fast, got your stuff, and treaded onward.

It took a few minutes before you found Dirk mingling with the desk lady. With a bored looking Roxy inspecting the free fliers off to the side. You rolled you eyes before readjusting your bag on your shoulder before walking over to the duo.

"- on the right? That's a lot of walkin'. Thanks anyhow." Dirk muttered, scooping up his new keys from the lady lazily and spinning them on his fingers, speeding off a little too fast for your taste to the right.

"Where're we going?" You asked, following behind him, listening to the click clacking of Roxy's shoes behind you.

"To the fifth floor via stairs."

"I hate you so fucking much."

"Ouch."

Ten minutes later of trying to keep a poker face but really wanting to kill Dirk, you managed to reach your room and throw your shit down. You snort as you roll up in the blankets only to hear, "We're going next door to talk to Fef n' Eri, c'mon."

You fake a sobbed plea before dizzily getting up to glare at him. You don't mind, the sheets smelt like sex and cotton anyhow. You tread behind Roxy as Dirk and her talk between each other.

You didn't want to say anything, but ever since Rose was... Defeated in battle, you kind of felt like a third wheel. Out of place, kind of. Maybe you could get Kankri to find you a partner and go solo. You doubted it, the Strider's were a too well known name for that shit.

Lifes hard being a popular demon hunter.

You sighed inaudibly in your head as you entered the next room where Eridan was sulking and Feferi and Roxy were hugging already. Apparently they were good friends, who knew? Not you, nope. Fuck that.

You took the time to flop on the cheap hotel couch beside Eridan who just huffed at you. You shrugged it off. Dirk sat beside you soon after, followed by the girls.  
>"So. What all are we dealing with here?" Dirk sighed out, making you yawn slowly. You were never one for meetings, especially the boring ones.<p>

"They're smart, really fast too." Feferi huffed out quickly,

"Ones a high ranker." Eridan muttered, igniting your interest instantly.

"Who?" Dirk asked quicker than you, making you smirk slightly as you looked at Eridan from behind your shades.

"Vriska Serkets up there." Eridan hissed, glaring at you behind his prescribed glasses. You're not sure how he knew you were looking at him, you won't ask either.

"Oh." Roxy muttered, popping another chip into her mou- where the fuck did she get chips holy fuck where were you why don't you have chips this is bullshit. You cast a slight glare at Roxy on your left as she crunched away on a chip.

She couldn't see it regretfully, lucky asshole, your glare was full of the wrath of two hundred suns. You could sear her skin off with just a glance. No, you weren't just that hot. Your anger was just impressive. In fact, You'd love to brag about your fighting skills when mad, but not right now.

You leaned into the couch idly before whistling slightly, "The rank 36?" Dirk muttered a little loudly.

"That's her." Feferi said, leaning on the couch's arm chair beside Eridan.

"She's a tricky one to be honest." Roxy said through a mouthful of her fucking magically appearing chips. Shit are those barbecue? You'd kill a person for those, or rather a demon.

"I've looked into her quite a bit, she's all about those whole demonic powers. Using her demonic prowess to control minds is what I've read, she also enjoys swords." Roxy mumbled, glancing briefly at her phone before sighing.

"She's usually with other demons too, so it's tricky business. One moment you're lashing at one of her friends, the next your body refuses to listen and you're trying to slash Dirk's face in." Roxy muttered, pointing a painted finger at you.

"I'm offended." You lie.

"I'm offended too." Dirk rolls his eyes, you assume by his tone of voice. "That you think I can't beat Dave, of course." He adds sharply, making you make a small 'pfft' noise. Asshole.

You snort before standing up and stretching, "Well, I'm gonna go find the vending machines and grab a soda." You announce before walking out rather quickly, not even giving them time to reply.

Besides, your throat was raspy, you hadn't drank anything since the night before or the current day. It was just wrong and unjust punishment. You stepped into the hallway blankly, catching a breath of the stale air before sighing softly.

To your very advanced hotel knowledge, a vending machine was usually on the base level. You laugh and take the elevator this time, thankfully you're the only one in there. No weird elevator talks, just you and the elevator music.

You hop off the elevator quickly as a girl passes by you entering it and scan both ways before finding a vending machine shoved off to the left in a corner, how cruel. You blink eyeing the man in front of it, you shrug it off.

You walk over idly while digging into your wallet before freezing, "Don't bother, the machines a little messed up. It ate my dollar." The black haired boy tells you, making you sigh before glancing at him.

He actually looks pretty nerdy, his hair seemed a little messed up with hairs sticking out here and there. With square frames glasses, covering some of his freckles, and a blue hoodie and jeans. His face almost looked like he had seen a ghost. You frown at him,

"Well, that's lame as fuck. I just wanted a drink to quench my thirst before I drink the entire ocean and die of the salt in it. Plus fuck, all the environmentalists would be pissed at me." You inform him, thinking of the fish flipping around uselessly in the ocean. Damn, land sharks, call 911.

He still stares at you in astonishment and you tilt your head slowly to the side before he laughed sheepishly, "Uhh, I'd say I know, but I really don't know." He grinned at you slightly, making you roll your eyes and stick out a hand.

"I'm Dave, Dave Strider, actually."

He stared at your hand oldly before taking it- holy shit that's cold okay fuck.

"I'm John, uhh. Just John." You quirk an eyebrow but shrug it off. Some people are personal with shit you guess. You give his hand a shake before withdrawing quickly.

"Well, see ya around John, nice meeting you dude, hope you find your way to land of sodas and drinks." You tell him before stalking away, face stuck in a bored expression.

You sigh as you mash the elevator button and wait once again for it to come to you, after a bit it finally arrives and you hop on. You repeat the button mashing, only for floor five this time and head back into Eridan's room.

Where of course, everyone looks at you, "Where's your drink?" Roxy asks quickly making you show your empty hands before tucking them into your pockets.

"Out of order." You reply, debating sitting on the couch or standing there, you choose the latter and stand around as everyone yammers about their plans.

You never listen in meetings, you just know what to do. Kill the demon, win the fight, live on, yadda yadda. That's your way of doing things, at least.

"Come on Dave." Roxy says to you as she gets up and grins at you, making you quirk a eyebrow. You were REALLY out of it, what does she want.

"We're going to Mcdonalds."

"I think I love you."


	2. Forgive me

"What the fuck?" And with that, another shell collided into Dirk, sending him spinning. A low growl rumbled from him as Roxy soared by, laughing loudly,

"Eat my shells!" Roxy yelled, even if she was swerving a little bit in her drunken haze.

You glared behind your shades at the tv dully, it was odd really. Watching two grown ass adults duke it out on Mario Cart, but it's the only way to do it without ending up with a shit ton of emotional scars.

"Fuckin' Lalonde.." Dirk muttered under his breath as he took a hard right straight into a Luigi npc. You rolled your eyes as you stuff another chip into your mount. It was barbecue flavored and probably a god, you don't know. Besides, a family sized bag for a dollar. Hell fucking yes you bought that shit.

"I'm gonna beat ya." Roxy mocked, grinning widely as she sat on the floor crisscrossed, pink Wii wheel in hand. You rolled your eyes again as you took another handful of chips.

After a second or two of watching them bicker back and forth, you dashed away from the Hotel's living room and fled to your own room.

Sighing loudly, you flopped onto the hotel's bed, arms extended out, not particularly caring about your hair going everywhere and your shades going sideways. After McDonalds (it was hella), you had bought a bad of chips from the Gas Station Mc'Ds was built into.

However, even after returning to the hotel, you just couldn't shake it. You took the time to slowly blink behind your aviators as you waved your right hand in front of your face.

The chill hadn't left your hand, and you couldn't make it warm. It was if that guy from earlier still had a grip on it, even if you knew he didn't. It was strange.

Calling something strange as a Demon hunter means it's pretty fucking strange, alright? Fuck that shit. You flopped your arm back out and ran over a short list in your head.

"Ghosts go through people and are usually mopey..

Werewolves show no signs but act slightly like dogs..

Vampires hate sunlight and avoid being seen.

Imps have little tiny ass wings and act slightly like vampires.

Succubi are sexy as fuck and love poison.

Warlocks have demonic blood but are humans, average Halloween witch lore.

Tessars are the elite, the abnormals, the one that get ranked and numbered."

You rolled onto your side and stared at your hand before closing it into a fist. Why was it so cold?

* * *

><p>"Dave." You hum slightly as a hand gently brushed your cheeks, almost in a affectionate way.<p>

"Dave.." It repeated, a little more harshly, making you dizzily blink your eyes open. As your eyes adjusted and became more awoken, you stared at the woman before you.

Her perfect short hair. The high cheek bones. The freckles sprayed across her face. The black lip-stick covered lips. The fangs exiting her mouth ever so slightly. The violet orbs that sank through your soul. The hole through her heart from the familiar sword. The black blood that dripped from it slowly.

"Rose.." You attempt to speak, however it comes out scratchy and hoarse. You don't take long to ponder this as the long nailed fingers curled tightly around your neck.

"Dave." She repeats, her eyes bore into your own, making your acknowledge the lack of your shades.

"You're not here." You hiss, moving your eyes to focus on the wall, avoiding her eyes at all costs as your wrapped your own left hand around her wrist.

"Of course not.. We all remember the night I died. Don't we Dave." She growled back, tightening the grip on your neck enough to make you choke back a gag.

"Rose-"

"Did you laugh?"

"Laugh? I wouldn't-"

"At the irony, David," A shiver went down your spine at the use of your full name, "The irony of a demon hunter being turned into the very thing she hates by a blood transfusion. By the irony of her getting a sword though her heart by your own, what do you call him? Your brother? Isn't it ironic?"

"Rose, I would ne-"

"Have you ever paused to wonder about it Dave?"

"About what?" You asked a little breathlessly, staring at the wall still blankly, focusing completely on the blandest yellow paint in the world.

Like seriously, the paint looked like the sun if it had been white washed two hundred times and then thrown on the wall. Like, maybe the center of a daisy? Fuck it's just fucking yellow okay?

"Who are you?" She whispered the question quietly, leaning a little closer to your face.

"Dave Strider." You answered a little sharply, only to wince at her cruel laughter that sudeenly broke the silence.

"You're ignorant Dave, you know that? What do you really know about yourself? Why won't Dirk tell you about your parents? What type of blood do you have? What blood pumps through your veins like a flowing river? The blood your heart pumps effortlessly? The blood I was forced to share with you.."

"Shut up."

"It was your blood, David.. Why did you turn me into a demon? How did you turn me into a demon? Dave! Why did you do this to me! Dave! Why do you hate me? Why did you hate me so much to do this?" She sputtered the questions swiftly, giving you no time to reply between them.

You stared at the wall a little harder now, feeling her tears drip onto your own face and roll across.

"Dave.."

* * *

><p>You blink your eyes open slowly before rubbing away the sleep. Avoiding the after thoughts of a nightmare is what you do best, after all, they came so frequently for you to really care about it.<p>

Sitting up quickly (fast enough to send the room spinning into orbit), you glanced at the clock on the hotel's yellow wall. Eight Pm.

Groaning, you grabbed your wallet and stuffed it into your front pocket. If anything, you could attempt to get a coke again from the vending machine.

You let out a quick yawn before leaving your room, only to enter the small living room where Roxy was upside down, wheel in hand, one foot in Dirk's face. Dirk sitting up straight, wheel in hand, glasses slightly skewed across his face.

You laughed silently, what type of fucking family goes to bed at eight?

You sighed as you closed the door, and hoped into the elevator. You pressed the button for floor one. You were pretty let down as soon as it stopped one floor down and opened.

The familiar blue eyed boy stared at you and walked in, having a black curly haired girl follow him in.

You twitched at this slightly.

"Trying the vending machine again, Dave?" John asked meekly, making you straighten a little as you stared at the door, only to look at him and then to the girl glaring at you.

"Yeah." You replied dully, still staring at the green eyed girl who seemed to completely match your glare. Even if you knew she couldn't see it.

"Good luck." John said softly, almost like a hum, making you move your eyes to him.

"Thanks man." You said as the door dinged and you ollied the fuck outy of there.

It took you probably half a minute to return to the vending machine, staring into the glass container blankly. Who the fuck puts cans instead of bottles in vending machines? Wow fuck this hotel.

"Sheesh you're fast! Besides, I never said we weren't going to the vending machine too!" John said, making you jump a little and spin around, only to stare at him a little bewilderingly.

"Oh." You said a little slowly, still eyeing him before he quickly motioned to the girl a few feet behind him.

"This is Jade, She's my cousin. We're heading up north for a family reunion!" John told you as he waved to Jade, who stared right back at you.

"Yo, I'm Dave." You greeted her halfheartedly, who seemed to mutter something. You took it as a greeting and switched your gaze back to John.

"So why're you here Dave?" John asked innocently, making you roll your shoulders and look into the vending machine idly.

"Business trip with my brother, We're going north too."

"What does he do?"

"Uh- ha. Sews and makes videos, you could say. He also does some machinery work, really good technical engineer, you know?"

"Oh I see! That's cool." John said, before pointing to the machine.

"Mind if I attempt to use it?"

"Sure." You mumbled, watching him insert the dollar and thankfully, listen to the machine sputter as it popped out a Pepsi.

Alright, who the fuck drinks Pepsi? Apparently this fucking guy if that's not ridiculous you dont know what is because wow fuck this guy he is something else. He is on a whole different level of tough you will never ever reach. Why? Because fuck you're gonna get something good because you're not a fu-

You insert the dollar and yawn a little before mashing the numbers to get your can.

"See ya Dave!"

"Peac-" You mumbled looking at him, but they were already stepping into the elevator. Jees. Fast pace family.

Opening the can of Coke a cola, you stand in front of the elevator and wait for the damned machine to come back to you.

They could have waited on you, but noooo, here you are. Staring at some metal waiting on it to come back down-

Do you even have your room key?

* * *

><p>"Dave get up. We're leaving you lazy asshole." You groan in reply and plea sleepily for a alarm clock. Dirk's voice wasn't your favorite thing to wake up to in the morning. Not by a long shot.<p>

"You've got five minutes, I'll be in the truck." He grumbled to you, making you blink slowly.

"Fine..." You whispered in reply as he shut the door, making it fall on deaf ears, really.

Flopping onto your back, you stared at the white ceiling, to the yellow wall, and to your backpack on the ground by the door.

Sighing dejectedly, and escaping the lurking warmth of your hotel blanket, you stumbled to your backpack and grab some clothes.

You choose some red skinny jeans (shut the fuck up, I hear you snickering fucker), a black t shirt, and your red hoodie to hide the black t shirt anyhow.

Changing pretty rapidly, you put on your socks and converses swiftly. Only to turn off the light and throw your backpack over your shoulder. Only to tread straight to the bathroom to brush your teeth. And put on some deodorant. Shits like a gift from god.

"Ready Davey?" Roxy asked, popping her head into the bathroom as you shoved the tooth brush and tooth paste into a plastic baggie and into your backpack.

"Yeah." you replied quickly, following her into the hallway.

"Mind checking us out?" Roxy asks as you both get into the elevator, pushing the button gently.

You roll your shoulders a little, "Nah, I got it." You tell her. It was a silent ride as Roxy handed you her room key and strolled out when it dinged. Sighing as you walked over into the line, it was a short line, anyhow.

"I thought you were here on a business trip with your brother?" A voice asked softly, making you look to the speaker behind you."

"I am."

"Is that girl your girlfriend?"

"Gross, she's like my sister, Jade. Do you understand the level of yuckity you have just made me feel?"

"She's pretty."

"Well, yeah. I guess so."

"Unlike you."

"Ouch. Woah."

"Kidding," She said gently, giving you a small smile on her lips for one.

"Too late, You've wounded me." You said, before scooting up to the desk and handing in your room keys. The desk lady just smiled and waved you off after you gave her your last name.

"See ya Jade." You yawned out as you stepped out of line to the automatic opening doors.

"You know what Dave?" You turn around slightly at this,

"Huh?"

"You're not so bad."

"Thanks, I guess."

"For a demon hunter, I mean." She said, making you stiffen a little as she smiled brightly at you.

Showing off those yellow _canine_ fangs that lurked behind her lips.


End file.
